Walkers are well known and have been commercially available for approximately twenty years. Typically, conventional walkers have a storage position or configuration and a use position or configuration. In the storage or non-use position, the walker's legs are folded together to minimize space occupied by the walker and to facility storage in various locations such as a vehicle or closet. In the “use” position the legs are extended to provide a wider base for the legs and thus to provide for stability.
A well known problem with walkers in the storage position is that the legs tend to spontaneously expand or unfold when in the storage position and when the walker is being put into or taken out of storage. This unplanned expansion or unfolding of the walker is a source of annoyance, inconvenience and difficulty to the user or the user's caregiver. Typical solutions to eliminate or minimize this problem are the use of bungee cords, straps and/or ropes. However, these solutions have their own associated problem(s). For example they are typically kept separate from the walker and can be lost or misplaced, as well as out of reach when needed.